Fine Adjustment
by ImMyOwnSUP3RGRL
Summary: The Kents adopt a daughter named Mia and she gets to be more of a handful then they thought. some lanaclark
1. The New Addition

"Clark wake up!" Mr Kents screamed at his lazy son.

Within the blink of a an eye a boy with baby blue eyes was dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans standing right next to him.

"Sorry dad I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night. But what's up?"

"Do you not remember?" Mrs Kent walked into the kitchen dressed in a business suit and had the cars keys in her hand.

"Remember what?"

"That today's the day we are going to the adoption center to adopt a sister for you."

**

* * *

Adoption center**

* * *

"I'm finally getting rid of that filthy little brat" said the owner on the phone "Oh sorry I gotta go. Their here. Hello Mr and Mrs Kent. How are you."

"Oh were doing just fine." Replied Mrs. Kent

"I have all of the forms on my desk. Have a seat and we will discuss everything. Clark if you want you can go an meet her. Your parents already have so she knows who you are. 3rd room on the left"

Clark walked into the other room and left the adults to all of the boring stuff. Clark counted down three rooms and knocked on the door. A girl about 14 years old opened the door.

"Um. Hi. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh um yea. I'm Clark Kent your new brother."

"Oh im Marie. But everyone around here calls me Mia. You can come in if you like."

"Sure. So are you almost done packing?" Clark asked looking around the room and everything still seemed to be in its place like she wasn't going anywhere.

"Um I guess ill need some help with that." The both of them started laughing. Clark came across a bunch of letter written by some girl named Alexa.

"Who's this?"

"My best friend Alexa. She got adopted about a year and half ago so we have been writing back and forth."

"Thats pretty cool. We could bring you to see her if you want."

"I don't know if you wanna travel all the way down to Texas but I'd like that."

Mia and Clark we just about done packing when they heard Mr. O'Neill yell for them. They walked back out to the room where the Kents and Mr. O'Neill were.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Kent... I mean mom and dad?"

"Sure sweety" replied Mrs. Kent " are you ready to go?"

"Yep." said Mia trying to carry her now very heavy bag. She was about to drop it when Clark reached out and grabbed it from her. "Thanks Clark. You have good reflexes." Clark just smiled in return.

After they left Mr. O'Neill picked up the phone and dialed the man he had been talking to before. "Very well. FINE! 2 days and that's IT!"


	2. A drive, A room, and A box

As the Kent's were driving home the four of them all realized that their life would change. Clark and Mia were in the backseat joking around and telling stories of the weird things that had happened in their lives. 

"When I was little I was driving through Smallville with my mom and dad. We watched a Smallville High Crows homecoming game. I had so much fun that day. Me and my dad spent 20 dollars trying to dunk people in the dunk tank. On my last throw I FINALLY got it. My dad missed every time, (he was never good at sports) but my mom was a dancer so she loved to watch the kick line and cheerleaders there. Those are one of the last memories I had as a child with them." Mia became upset but she knew here life would be different now having the Kent's as family.

"I was adopted too, but I was to little to remember my parents. At least you have those memories. Don't ever forget them." Clark and Mia had a sibling bonding moment that was broken by the passing of the Talon. Clark caught the owner of the talon out of the corner of an eye putting a sign out front.

"What is that place?"

"It used to be an old movie theatre but the owner transformed it into her own little coffee shop. I could bring you by later if you want. A lot of my friends hang out there."

"Sure I would like that." Mia replied.

About 5 minutes later they pulled up at the Kent Farm. Mia was looking out her window trying to take it all in. The Kent's pilled out of the car. Clark had Mia's suitcase and Mia had her backpack.

"Clark will take you to your room."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent… um mom." They both smiled as they walked inside

Clark brought Mia upstairs to the 2nd room to the right. She walked into the pale blue room with a bed, closet, and dresser.

"This is nice."

"We could go shopping tomorrow for more stuff to make it feel homey-er. " Clark saw Mia staring out the window to the Kent Barn. "Here let me show you around the place"

Clark took Mia out side and into the loft in the barn

"This is where I spend most my time."

"haha. I can tell. Your stuff is everywhere" Mia began looking around and came upon a picture of the pretty Lana Lang. "So Clark is this mystery girl your girlfriend?" Mia said joking around.

Clarks face began to flush as he replied "Oh that's Lana she owns the Talon and no she isn't my girlfriend." They both began to laugh. Clark went over to the table where all of hi pictures were and he began to put them away. He didn't realize but Mia picked up the lead box with the kryptonite inside.

"Woah! What's this!" Mia opened the box behind Clarks back. Clark soon became weak and fell to the ground. Mia got freaked and dropped the box. She quickly ran inside to get the Kents, leaving the kryptonite laying next to Clark.


	3. The Truth

1Mia quickly ran inside.

"MOM! DAD! CLARK FELL."

Martha knew something had to be wrong because Clark isn't the type of boy to just fall.

"Where is he?"

"The barn hurry!"

The 3 of them ran into the barn and Clark was laying in the loft in pain due to the green kryptonite laying next to him. His body was to frail to push it away.

"Clark!" Mrs Kent screamed while Mr Kent pushed the Kryptonite away. Clark quickly stood up like nothing had occured.

"But Clark... how?... what happened?" Mia looked confused and stepped away from Clark like he was a freak.

"Mia, I think we should go inside and talk." said Clark came closer and Mia gave in. The 4 kents walked inside to the living room.

"So what's the deal?"

"Don't freak out, ok?"

"Um... sure... but I can't promise unless I know what your talking about."

"Fair enough. You know how I told you I was adopted?"

"Yea."

"We'll I didn't come from anywhere around here."

"Ok well where did you come from?"

"A planet named krypton."

"Woah! What kind of joke is this? Where are the cameras?"

"No cameras sweetie." Mrs Kent stepped in. "You cannot tell this to anyone. We need you to promise that."

"Ok. But how do I know you aren't lying?" Mia answered. Clark super-sped to the other side of the living room. Mia stood there in awe. "Ok now I know your not lying. What else can you do?"

"I have ex-ray vision, heat vision, and super-hearing."

"Well that's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it, but you just can't tell anyone. Not even Lana knows."

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep your secret no matter what."

"Thanks. Do you wanna head out to the talon?"

"Sure. Let me grab my coat."

Clark and Mia had arrived at the Talon 10 minutes later.

"Hey Clark!" Lana shouted from behind the counter.

"O hey Lana. Id like you to meet my new little sister, Mia."

"Hello Mia. Its nice to meet you. How do you like your new brother?" She asked joking around.

"He is ok, I guess." Mia laughed back.

"Just ok? O come on." Clark complained. The girls stood there and laughed at him

"So what's going on back here?" Lex Luthor had walked into the Talon.

"Hello Lex. You want the regular?" asked Lana

"Sure. Hey Clark. Who is your new friend?"

"This is my new little sister Mia."

"Your sure emphasizing the **_little_** a lot." Mia complained. "Hello Mr. Luthor."

"You can call me Lex. Pleasure to meet you. Thank you Lana. If you guys don't mind I have to make a business meeting." Lex walked out the door and took out his cell phone. "It looks like everything is happening according to plan."


End file.
